Hitherto, there has been known an operation apparatus that is connected to an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) or a game machine and that transmits an operation signal to the information processing device (see, for example, PTL 1).
A controller (operation apparatus) described in PTL 1 includes a left side grasping section and a right side grasping section which are grasped by the left and right hands of a user, and direction buttons and operation buttons which are disposed at a front surface of the controller.